


deepthroat

by Kylefacker



Category: Kay Kay and His Weathered Underground (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylefacker/pseuds/Kylefacker
Relationships: Kirk Huffman/Kyle O'Quin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	deepthroat




End file.
